


Excuse the Fuck Outta Me

by darlingkingofhell



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: (explained in author notes), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cock Warming, F/M, Forniphilia, Heavy BDSM, Human Furniture, Knifeplay, No Blood, No Sex, Possessive Behavior, Public Claiming, Public Nudity, Rope Bondage, Swearing, but like not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingkingofhell/pseuds/darlingkingofhell
Summary: You've fucked up and now Negan's going to punish you, but not before he's put you to good use.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Excuse the Fuck Outta Me

**Author's Note:**

> a/b/o in the sense that the BDSM dynamic is an Alpha/omega dynamic, not explicitly written as a biological a/b/o fic, but nothing stopping you from reading it that way either. In other words, enjoy it how you want!
> 
> not beta'd (ha)

“Shut up and get on the fucking bed, right fuckin’ now.”

You had been craving this all week, but now that you had it you were terrified. You loved Negan for so many reasons, but the one at the forefront of your mind right now was how he could make you freeze in terror and make you soaking wet at the same time. 

“I’m sorry, was I speaking fucking Latin? Cause I thought I told you to get your ass on that motherfucking bed!” Negan roared behind you. You were kneeling on the floor trembling from fear and need. Before you could respond Negan grabbed you by the back of the neck, yanking you to stumble up to your feet. His grip was tight on the back of your neck, soon joined by a firm hand on your jaw, pulling your head back to look at him awkwardly. He looked pissed. He was smiling coldly in a way that didn’t reach his eyes, which were currently burning into you. You were torn between wanting to talk and not being able to form a single word. “Man, you are wrackin’ up quite a punishing. You know that? Or is that what you’re goin’ for hmm? Well shit darlin’ if you wanted the shit beat outta ya, why didn’t you jus’ say so?” At that your eyes widened and you knew you better start begging “M’sorry, Alpha.” you whimpered, lower lip wobbling with emotions you couldn’t keep bottled up anymore. “Ohh, don’t cry honeybee. Look’it you. You need to be punished, don’t you? Need Alpha Negan to take care of you?” Negan crooned at you, wiping a tear from your cheek with his thumb, which he then popped into his mouth, humming at the salty taste. You quickly nodded your assent, still not able to respond vocally. 

“Well, since you don’t seem to want to use that mouth for talking, I think I can find another use for it. But first, you’ve got far too much clothing in my way.” 

And that was all the warning you got before the cold blunt edge of his knife was pressed against your back, soon turning into a rush of cold air as he cut up the back of your shirt all the way through the collar. The ruined shirt slipped uselessly off you, falling in a soft puddle on the floor. “Do you want these fuckin’ illegal shorts to go the same way? hmm? Lawdy, so short you’d get arrested if you went out like this. You tryin to catch Sheriff Rick's attention? I see you didn’t wear a bra like I asked, so I’m assuming you went without undies too?” He asked, using the knife to pull your shorts away to check that he was right before letting the elastic snap against your hip. “Good girl. Just for that, and just cause I like how your ass looks in these, I won’t destroy your shorts. Take em’ off.” You immediately complied, letting the thin material slip from your legs to join your shirt.

Negan whistled lowly, circling around your naked body. You felt so exposed but also powerful with the way he couldn’t take his eyes off you. He finished his circle behind your back and rummaged through a drawer, but you couldn’t tell exactly what he was getting out. Before you could wonder too much, a soft silk blindfold took away your sight. As soon as it was securely tied, you let out a sigh, some of the tension slipping out of you. “That better darlin’?” Negan growled, standing close enough that it rumbled through you. You nodded mumbling out a soft “yes, Alpha.” 

Negan chuckled warmly, and you jumped a little when he bent down to nuzzle your neck, leaving the warm sting of beard burn behind. “Good girl. Now, I’m gonna need those pretty arms of yours behind your back, hands together.” He said firmly. You did as you were told, feeling Negan’s thumbs dig into your shoulders, massaging the muscles that would soon be sore from this position. He then skimmed one hand down your arm, making goosebumps rise with the too-light touch. The first loop of rope went between your palms then around your wrist. Negan worked in slow, sure movements until your forearms were bound securely together. You were a little wobbly, but Negan was always there with a solid hand on your ribs. Without another word, Negan grabbed your bound wrists and used them to lead you. At first your steps were unsure, but you soon relaxed, trusting Negan to guide you. He stopped, placing a hand on your belly so that the sudden stop wouldn’t throw you forward. You heard a click like a door latch then you were moving again. Negan had you stop again. You thought you heard him sitting down, which was confirmed when he guided you to kneel on a foam mat between his open knees.

“Now, honeybee, you’re gonna kneel here and keep my cock warm for me while I take care of some things.” Negan stated matter of factly. You heard the growl of his zipper and opened your mouth obediently when he pressed the smooth head of his cock into your mouth. You tried to take more of him down but he had a firm grip on your chin. “ah ah ah, princess. Take what Alpha gives you, nothing more. And remember, your job is to keep my cock warm, not suck me off.” Negan said, and you were sure there was a smirk on his lips. You hummed something you hope sounded like “yes Alpha” and settled into a posture that was easier on your back. You felt yourself relaxing completely. You couldn’t be sure exactly how much time had passed before there was a soft knock at the door. You knew that from where the door was in the office you were in full view, and you were also fairly certain the door was wide open, but Negan just placed a calm hand on your head and since he seemed fine with it, you didn’t try to move.

“Come in.” He said charismatically. You heard a shuffling before “Sorry to interrupt, boss. you still want to talk over these lists?” a scratchy voice asked. 

“Well, sure. Tell you what, why don’t you just grab yourself a seat and we’ll get through em’” Came Negan’s reply. You payed attention only for a little longer before letting yourself slip back into nothingness. After the first visitor left, you were vaguely aware of people in and out of the office. You didn’t know what time it was or how long you’d been kneeling here, and it didn’t seem that important anyway. Eventually Negan ran a hand through your hair, letting it slip down to cup your cheek. “Hey honeybee, I’m gonna sit you up now, just one second.” Negan purred and you felt warmth spread through your chest at the pride in his voice. You let his cock slip from your mouth as you sat up, and your heard his zipper being pulled back up. You sighed internally at the loss. 

Negan’s hands went to support you as he guided you up to stand in front of him. He let his hands caress your skin as he turned you around so that your ass was facing him. You blushed a little but there was nothing you could do. He gently started to undo the restraints around your arms. When he was done he took just a moment to rub your pleasantly sore muscles and check that nothing felt bad. When he was satisfied that you were okay, he led you around his desk to about where you thought his couch should be. he had you kneel again, this time on hands and knees. “Princess, Rick and I are gonna have a nice little chat over some drinks, think you can be a good table for us?” Negan asked with a smile in his voice. You nodded, already feeling yourself slip into that fuzzy nothingness “I want to hear you, princess.” Negan said, his firm tone cutting through the mind fog. “Yes, Alpha, please let me be your table.” You said immediately. “Good girl” Negan rumbled and you gasped a little at the warmth pooling between your thighs. Negan took a moment to adjust your posture before resting something flat and cold against your back. The tabletop was solid but it took a bit of effort on your part to keep it balanced on your shoulders and ass. Soon the position began to feel natural and you let yourself relax into it. 

You heard Rick enter, only stumbling a little at the surprise sight before him. The rest of the meeting passed in a blur. You only noticed the warmth radiating from one of the drinks that rested on the table near your ass. You couldn’t even find it within yourself to be embarrassed that Rick was seeing you like this. You were used to Negan’s men seeing your relationship, and you and Negan had even talked about extending that out of these walls, but you thought when the time came you’d feel more shame than you currently did. All you could feel was pride at serving your Alpha so well. After what felt almost too short a time, the meeting ended. Negan took his time clearing off the tabletop before gently lifting it off you. He didn’t try to lift you from the floor, so you didn’t move. Instead, he sat down on the sofa and leaned close enough that you could smell the whiskey on his breath. “Princess, you don’t know how proud I am seeing you be such a good girl. It gets my dick real hard knowin’ you’re mine and only mine.” You could’ve died right then and there with how electrifying those words were, and you realized the moan you heard was coming from your own mouth. Negan chuckled, slapping your ass before pulling you up to your feet. “Now, you’ve been such a good girl for me, but I’m afraid big bad Alpha’s still gotta punish you for your behavior this week.” Negan said, his tone getting darker as he talked. He slipped the blindfold down your face so that it rested like a collar around your neck. “Now, run back to Alpha’s bed and you better be on the bed with one of Alphas shirts and sweatpants by the time I catch you.” He growled. You’d barely registered what he’d said before your animal instincts kicked in and you sprinted through the hallway. Your heart was pounding in your ears and you could barely think with the adrenaline that was now coursing through you. You ripped open the bedroom door and scrambled through the drawers to find the clothing Negan had demanded. You’d barely managed to pull the grey sweatpants from the drawer by the time Negan sauntered in, looking more like a tiger than like a man.

You gulped and instinctively bared your neck to him in surrender as he prowled up to you. He stepped all the way into your personal space, making you feel well and truly like prey. This close, you couldn’t turn your head without burying your nose in his chest. “I'll forgive you for not making it to the bed.” He purred, rumbling through your chest. “Now, undress me nice and slow.” You reached up with shaky hands to unbutton his shirt, finishing the last button after what felt like a year. You let it sit open on his shoulders as you went to undo his jeans. You pulled his jeans and underwear off, sliding to your knees as you did so. You looked up at him beneath your lashes, hoping you’d pleased him. Hi smirked down at you, letting a hand rest in your hair. Your eyes slipped shut and you leaned forward nuzzling into his crotch. “You tryin to sweeten Alpha up? Think that’ll make me go soft on ya?” he tugged sharply on your hair, making you meet his gaze. 

“We’ve got a long way to go before you’ve earned Alpha’s cock. Now be a good little girl and dress me.” He said, gesturing at the sweatpants in your hand. You placed the sweatpants by his feet, lifting one foot and placing it in the leg, then mirroring the action with the other. You pulled them up to his hips, standing as you did so. You could see the obnoxious bulge in his pants where his cock was pressing against the material. “Good girl. Now, hands on the bedposts, we’re gonna have a little chat about trust.” Negan said, almost coldly, taking the shirt from your hand. He slipped out of the unbuttoned shirt, letting it fall to the floor. You ducked your head and made your way to your bed, holding the bed posts on either side of you. You were expecting some type of flogging or whipping, but instead Negan pressed up against your back. You could feel where he was hard, but you were distracted by the cold blunt metal pressing into your ribs: Negan’s knife. “Now, you seem to think that you can’t trust me. Is that right honeybee? Think your Alpha’s too fuckin’ weak to handle your problems?” Oh shit, he sounded two seconds away from pissed. You violently shook your head, tears already thick in your throat “No Alpha! m’sorry” You cried as salty tears started to streak down your cheeks. “And what are you sorry for, princess?” Negan goaded, not giving you any comfort. 

“M’sorry I didn’t wait when you said you’d walk me home…it was only a short walk.. an’ m’sorry I didn’t tell you I was overworked. I didn’t want to bother you. M’sorry I didn’t tell y-you I was in sub-drop. M’sorry Alpha” You blubbered between choked sobs. All the exhaustion and emotion that you had bottled up was bursting out. The blunt edge of the knife traveled from your ribs to the soft skin of your throat. “Why didn’t you wait for me to walk you home? It was dark, you were alone. Why. Didn’t. You. Wait?” Negan demanded, pressing the knife deeper with each word. “I…you were busy.” You relented, defeatedly, slumping a little. “I was busy? Too busy to take care of you?” Negan asked, a threat clear in his voice. “Yes.” you said, though it sounded more like an apology. Negan yanked your head back so that your ear was pressed against his chest. “Do you hear that, princess?” he asked, clearly meaning his pounding heartbeat “The only reason that heart keeps beating is you. Because you’re mine, ‘an it’s my job to keep you safe.” He snarled, pulse getting even faster. "So no, I’m not too busy to walk you home.” He snarled sarcastically. 

“Now, that second one. My mate was overworked and she didn’t tell me. How is big ol’ Alpha here supposed to take care of you if you don’t tell me when you need some care? Who do you think you are overworking my little mate and not letting me take care of her?” He was seething now. The knife bit into your neck, making breathing difficult. You couldn’t form words, you couldn’t even stop crying. “Whose are you?” He growled, voice deadly low in your ear. “Yours, N-negan” You said, choking on a sob. “That’s right, and I take care of what’s mine. You don’t have the right to decide whether or not I take care of you, understand?” He snarled and all you could do was nod your head pleadingly. 

“Remind me, what was your last mistake?” He said, voice icy. You had to try several times to choke the words out “I-I I’m s-sorry Alpha. I didn’ tell ya-y-you I was dropping” And that was all you could manage before fully leaning back into him, sobs wracking your body. “You didn’t fucking tell me you were in sub-drop. My fucking omega didn’t tell me she was dropping. Instead I get to find you sobbing on our bed, clutching a pillow, face buried in my shirt.” Your cheeks burn red, but you have to nod anyway. You can’t remember a time you’ve ever heard Negan this pissed. “Tell me, honeybee. Why do you think I’m angry with you?” And you almost collapse on the spot, hating the gut-wrenching feeling of knowing you’ve disappointed your Alpha. 

“I…I…um..” but you couldn’t think of anything to say. Pleadingly you looked up at your Alpha through watery eyes, hoping he would understand. You almost regretted it the second you did. His lips were set in a grim line, watching you like a hawk. You were able to catch your breath a little and continue “um, because I didn’t tell you I was hurting so you couldn’t take care of me?” you asked in a voice so small you could barely hear yourself. “Speak up princess, I can’t hear you.” Negan said, though you were sure he had. “I didn’t tell you I was hurting so you couldn’t take care of me.” You said a bit more loudly. You were surprised as Negan landed a sharp smack on your ass. It stung like hell and you knew he’d put a lot of force into it. “And what should you have done instead, princess?” Negan asked. 

“I should have let you take care of me.” You said, not able to meet his eyes. He smacked you again, dropping the knife on the bed so that he could grip your hip to hold to steady. “Again.” He snarled.

“I should have let you take care of me.” *SMACK!* “I can’t fuckin’ hear you, brat” he growled.

“I should have let you take care of me!” You cried and another smack landed on your already tender ass. “Louder!” He shouted.

“I should have let you take care of me!” You screamed, tears running down your cheeks as another heavy blow landed.

“Whose are you?” Negan snarled in your ear, hand holding your neck back so it was bared for him.

“Yours.” You sighed into the next smack. “I’m sorry, whose?” Negan asked, voice deadly.

“Yours, Alpha!” You cried, carefully enunciating his title. You expected another blow, but instead he dug his nails into your ass, drawing a gasp from you.

“Good girl.” He said, massaging your tender skin. “You’re mine. You tell me what you need whenever you need it, no matter who’s around or what I’m doing. Understand?” He said lowly, making you shiver as his breath tickled the shell of your ear. “Yes, Alpha” you purred, letting him support you as your muscles relaxed. “Good girl.” He rumbled, giving you a genuine smile that made you melt.

He carefully led you around to lay down at the head of the bed, laying you facedown so he could massage some aloe into your raw skin. He also checked your arms, making sure everything was alright there. As he did so he murmured praises about how proud he was of you and how well you’d done. When he was satisfied, He sat against the headboard and pulled you into his lap. You were too fuzzy still to notice much, so he had to manhandle you a little to get you into his shirt. When he was done, you cuddled into his chest as he rubbed some lotion into your knees, which you were a little surprised to see how red they were.

You both sat together with him cradling you. When your mind was finally clearing up you shifted a little, blinking owlishly up at him. “Well hey there, darlin’” He chuckled, ruffling a hand through your hair, which made you scrunch your nose just a little. “Ready to talk?” He asked gently. You nodded.

“How do you feel overall? Anything hurt in the wrong way? Anything we need to get to immediately?” He asked, eyebrows dipping a little with his serious tone. You took a moment to consider, then shook your head. “Then let’s start from the beginning, that was the longest you’ve been a cock-warmer for me. How was that?” You shifted a little, getting excited at the memory. “Good, I like when you use me, but don’t necessarily pay direct attention to me. It was nice though when you put your hand in my hair when the first guy came in. I liked knowing that you were in charge and okay with the situation. Thank you for letting me do it for so long” You said slowly, still having to work to pull some thoughts together. “We need to replace the kneeling mat soon, that one’s getting a little worn down.” You added, watching Negan nod as he made a mental note of what you said. 

“I’m glad you liked it, and you’re welcome. I like that too, having you close and accounted for. I’ll make sure to change the mat before your next session. Anything else?” He asked while smoothing a hand up and down your back. You thought for a second before shaking your head.

“Okay, what about serving as furniture? We had someone outside our small group watching you for the first time. How was that?” He asked, voice soft and slow. You shivered at the reminder. “I liked that a lot. I liked that I could feel temperatures through it. I think I could handle a little more weight, but not a lot or it would get too heavy. That might be fun to play around with though, like how much I can handle before my arms give out. I like Rick. And I like being good for you in front of people.” You said, voice clearer now than it was a few minutes ago. Negan smiled at you, his eyes crinkling just for you. “And you did so well princess, you made me very proud to be your alpha. Would you want to test the too much weight with other people or alone first?” You thought for a second before responding “Surprise me.” Which pulled another chuckle from Negan. He let you enjoy the moment a second long before getting more serious.

“Alright now, honeybee. What about that last part? How do you feel?” Negan asked earnestly, tilting your chin up so you would meet his eyes. You squirmed a bit, guilt trying to claw its way back. “Thank you. I needed that. I felt awful and it just kept building up until I didn’t know what to do but cry. I–I liked when you called me a brat…” You ducked your head blushing. How could you talk about cockwarming and kneeling naked in front of almost-strangers, but this is what made you blush?? Negan huffed out a laugh and pulled you tighter to his chest. His next words vibrated through you pleasantly: “You’re welcome, princess. It’s my job to take care of you and boy do I have the best job in the world. Brat eh? I’ll have to remember that.” 

You two stayed cuddled like that for a while longer before, enjoying the closeness you relationship fostered.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr @earth0racle !


End file.
